Payback
by xMisox
Summary: One morning while practicing before school, Tobio says something that finally pushes Shoyo over the edge. Without thinking, Shoyo spikes a ball into the back of Tobio's head. Big mistake. He spends the rest of the day using Koshi as his "safety blanket" to avoid Tobio's wrath. He may have been taking things to extremes, but hey, Tobio was scary when he's pissed. Sugamama fic


**I've been wanting to write something for Haikyuu since I first started watching the anime. I just fell in love with the characters. Then I discovered that Sugamama was a thing and I fell in love with that. I especially like Koshi and Shoyo as a family type thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Haikyuu**

* * *

><p>"Idiot!" Tobio snaps when the ball hits the floor for what seemed to be the millionth time. Shoyo scowled back at him, trying to look as equally fierce.<p>

The two first years had been trying to get in some early practice before school started. They had already secured their spot on the team but there was still room for improvement. They wanted to impress their seniors, show them that they deserved the spots they were given.

Tobio wanted to "help" Shoyo work on his receiving. Receiving never was the boy's strong suit. Shoyo missed more balls than he actually hit. More times than not they just went flying in a random direction. Tobio was getting frustrated and Shoyo was getting sick of the insults every time he messed up.

"Get ready!" Tobio flung the ball up the air, pulling his arm back in preparation for an attack. He swung his arm with all the strength he could muster.

Shoyo quickly stepped in front of the ball, crouching down and holding his arms out in front of him. The torpedo ball painfully collided with his arms and went soaring off in an unknown direction. Shoyo winced, rubbing his aching and bright red arms.

"One more!" the ginger demanded, holding up a single finger.

"Tch! We don't have time!" Tobio growled, waving his arm angrily towards the clock. He turned on his heel and stalked towards his bag that was propped up against the wall. Shoyo sighed and went to go pick up the ball. "If you don't get your head out of your ass, they'll kick you off the team for sure!"

The ginger froze, he was still bent over with his hands on the ball. He clenched his teeth together, grip tightening on the leather, he slowly stood upright. Shoyo narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure of his "team mate." As Tobio bent down to pick up his bag, Shoyo tossed the ball into the air. He pulled his arm back and slammed his palm against the ball as hard as he could.

The volleyball sailed through the air, colliding forcefully with the back of Tobio's head. The taller boy's head jerked forward, eyes widening as the shock of being spiked in the back of the head rattled in his skull. Shoyo smirked smugly only for it to fall from his face when Tobio turned around. Tobio gave him the death glare, it was ten times worse than when he hit him on accident.

"H-Hey K-Kageyama!" the ginger held his hands out in front of him, shaking slightly. "You st-started it!"

"Hinata..." Tobio's voice was low and a little to calm for the shorter boy's liking.

Neither of them moved. The sound of the clock ticking and the pounding of Shoyo's heart filled the gym. There was only one thing to do. Run like hell.

Shoyo darted for the door, the sound of Tobio's sneakers banging on the wooden floor was an indicator that he was right behind him. The ginger quickly flung open the door and dashed for the school building. Surely Tobio wouldn't follow him inside a building full of teachers, right? Shoyo looked over his shoulder and almost had a heart attack at the sight of Tobio charging at him like a bull.

Panicking, Shoyo put on his top speed. He dodged students in the hallway, sometimes shoving them out of his way. He passed Tanaka who laughed loudly when he saw what the two younger boys were doing. Tobio was getting closer, Shoyo could feel cold sweat dripping down his back. If he didn't think of something fast, Tobio would catch up to him and murder him brutally.

That's when he saw him. Koshi Sugawara. The vice president had his back to the ginger, just casually walking down the hall. He could help him, right? He wasn't as scary as Daichi but he could calm down Tobio, right? Shoyo really hoped he was right.

"Sugawara-san!" Shoyo screeched, briefly feeling Tobio's hand brush against his shirt.

Even if the ginger didn't call out to him, Koshi was bound to hear the heavy breathing and frantic sprinting when they got close enough. "Huh?" he looked over his shoulder, blinking in surprise when he saw the younger boy running towards him.

As soon as Shoyo was close enough, he grabbed on to Koshi's shirt and pulled the vice president closer to him. The ginger quickly slid behind the older boy, pressing his body as close to him as possible. Tobio caught up to him in a matter of seconds.

"Come here, you little shit!" Tobio shouted. Every time he tried to move behind Koshi, Shoyo would quickly move to the front and vice versa. Eventually Tobio got fed up and just tried to reach around the vice president.

"Hey! Kageyama!" Koshi pushed Tobio back by his chest, grabbing his wrist with his free hand. He held one arm while Tobio's other one still tried to grab the ginger cowering behind their senior. "Enough!" he commanded.

Tobio huffed but dropped his arms down to his sides. Shoyo let out a long sigh of relief, leaning in to Koshi's back since his legs were ready to give out underneath him.

"What's going on?" Koshi asked once Tobio was calm.

"That bastard," he pointed to Shoyo, "spiked a ball into the back of my head!" Tobio slapped the back of his head with his palm for emphasis.

"Shoyo?" Koshi looked at the boy still clutching on to his shirt.

"Only because he was insulting me!" Shoyo defended himself. "He said that if I didn't get my head outta my ass then I'd be kicked off team!" he pouted. "That's not true, right, Suga?" he asked, looking up at the older boy with pleading eyes.

"Of course that isn't true." Koshi reassured him. Shoyo grinned and stuck his tongue out at Tobio. Tobio's eye twitched and quickly tried to get his hands around the ginger's neck. Koshi blocked him with his arm before he could do so. "That's enough," he warned him. "Just go to class."

Tobio glared at Shoyo for a solid minute before threatening him. "I'll get you later." he then turned and walked off in the direction they had come.

A shudder coursed through Shoyo's spine and his grip tightened on Koshi's shirt. "You'll be fine, Shoyo." Koshi ruffled his messy hair and gave him a reassuring smile. He detached himself from the ginger and gave his head one final pat. "Go to class,"

Shoyo just nodded as his senior walked off. Tobio would hold true to his word. He would try to get him back. No matter what it took.

* * *

><p>That morning was completely nerve wrecking for Shoyo. He couldn't concentrate in his classes, he was terrified to step out into the hallway. He even screamed when someone grabbed his shoulder. It turned out to be a girl who brought him his text book after he left it in his last class. Everyone stared at him for the random outburst. He just blushed, thanked her, and quickly took his book before scurrying off to his next class.<p>

Now it was time for lunch and the classroom was quickly becoming empty. Shoyo stayed rigid in his seat, afraid to leave the room but also afraid to stay. His stomach decided he should take his chances on going to the cafeteria.

Shoyo poked his head out the doorway, looking up and down the hallway before slipping out of the classroom. He quickly made his way through the hall, grinning when he made it to the cafeteria without any problems. He scanned the room carefully, making a mental note when he saw Koshi at a table with Daichi and Asahi. With Tobio no where in sight, he happily took his place in the lunch line.

While he was waiting his turn, he failed to notice someone come up behind him. He felt hot breath tickle his neck and then a cold voice rasped in his ear. "I've caught up to you, Hinata."

Shoyo stiffened, his mouth dropped open but nothing but a quiet choking sound came out. His blood ran cold and his body was immobilized with panic. When a hand began to cover his eyes his body finally began working again. Shoyo quickly slapped the hand away and struggled against the grip Tobio had on the back of his shirt.

He managed to break free and hurriedly pushed his way out of line and towards the third years. Tobio made a move to follow so Shoyo's fast walk broke into a run. "Suga!" he cried.

Koshi looked up from his lunch to see the ginger running towards him. The boy didn't show any signs of slowing down. Realization then dawned on him, "Shoyo, hold on, wait a sec-" before he could even finish Shoyo launched himself over the table.

He managed to avoid hitting their food except for a milk cartoon that his foot knocked over. Shoyo's whole body weight hit Koshi in the chest dead on, knocking the wind out of him. The ginger slid down into Koshi's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. The chair tipped back and would've hit the floor if Daichi hadn't caught it in time. Daichi set the chair down on all four legs while Asahi cleaned up the spilled milk before it could drip off the table.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing?!" Daichi demanded, he wasn't sure what to make of all this.

"K-Kageyama..." Shoyo stuttered, his body visibly shaking.

"Shoyo, c'mon," Koshi tried to untangle the ginger from him but to no avail. "People are staring!"

"What's got him all shaken up?" Asahi asked, cleaning up the last of the milk.

Koshi sighed and rubbed Shoyo's back, trying to soothe the younger boy. "Apparently him and Kageyama got into it again. This morning, Kageyama was chasing him down the hall when they ran into me. I had to keep him from strangling, Shoyo." he explained to them. "I guess Kageyama is still trying to get him." he shrugged.

Daichi sat back in his chair and sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You two are worse than a couple of elementary school kids."

"Are not..." Shoyo grumbled, his voice was muffled due to his face still being pressed into Koshi's chest.

Asahi chuckled and leaned closer to the ginger. "Well how about you eat lunch with us? Kageyama won't touch you while we're around." he reassured him. Shoyo peeked at him cautiously, not sure if this was a trick or not.

Asahi smiled warmly and grabbed an empty chair from the table beside theirs. He positioned it between him and Koshi. Asahi patted the empty seat, inviting the younger boy to sit between them. Shoyo slowly unlocked his iron grip on Koshi, sliding into the empty chair.

Koshi silently mouthed, "thank you," which Asahi returned with a kind smile.

They carried on eating lunch with Shoyo sitting on the edge of his chair that was closest to Koshi. He was uneasy but Asahi managed to convince him to eat a little something. Koshi allowed Shoyo to loop his arm through his which made Daichi chuckle. Koshi rolled his eyes and they picked up where they had left off.

* * *

><p>"Suga!" Shoyo called after the vice president, hurrying to catch up with him.<p>

Lunch was over and Koshi had stayed behind with the ginger so he could finish eating. Daichi and Asahi went on ahead, saying that they'd meet up with them again at practice. When Shoyo went to dump his tray, Koshi figured he could go on to his next class. Apparently not.

Koshi stopped to wait for the younger boy who was practically pushing people out of the way to catch up to him. "Hey, Suga," the ginger panted. "Can I ask you a favor?" they had started walking again.

"Sure," Koshi shrugged casually and smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, ya see," Shoyo blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I really need to use the restroom but Kageyama might catch me so... Will you go with me?" he asked hopefully.

It took Koshi a minute to process what the younger boy had actually asked him. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is?"

"Please, Suga!" Shoyo begged, grabbing on to Koshi's arm. "I won't take long, I promise! I just need you to stand by the door! Please!" the older boy looked down at his pleading face and caved.

"Alright, but we have to hurry so we're not late for class." Koshi relented.

"Okay! Let's go!" Shoyo cheerfully took hold of Koshi's hand and dragged him down the hallway. When they reached the restroom, Shoyo pulled the vice president inside with him before releasing his hand. "Watch the door," he instructed before hurrying to one of the urinals.

Koshi sighed and leaned against the wall. He drummed his fingers against his arm, patiently waiting for the ginger to finish his business. When he was done, Shoyo quickly zipped his pants back up and trotted over to the older boy. "I'm done!" he announced. "Let's go!"

"Did you wash your hands?" Koshi asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah..."

"Liar, I was standing right here the whole time." Koshi grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, giving him a gentle push towards the sink. "Wash your hands then we'll go."

Shoyo grumbled but reluctantly put his hands under the water. He walked back towards his senior, "I washed my hands." he stated.

"You didn't use soap," Koshi commented. "Go wash them again. With soap this time." he pointed back at the sink.

"Suga!" Shoyo whined.

"If you hurry then we can go." Koshi told him. Shoyo huffed and went back to sink. He made sure the older boy watched him scrub his hands with soap. The ginger returned to him, shaking the water off his hands. "Alright, we can go now."

The two of them left the restroom, Shoyo wiping his hands on the back of his pants. Koshi walked the ginger to his class. "I'll see you at practice." he told him before heading to his own class.

"Bye, Suga!" Shoyo waved and called after him.

Koshi looked over his shoulder, grinned and waved back. His fear of being caught by Tobio was replaced with excitement for the upcoming practice. He hurried into his class, already counting down the minutes until he could go to the gym.

* * *

><p>When Shoyo got to the club room he was delighted to see that Tobio wasn't there. He quickly changed his clothes and went into the gym. Yu offered to pass with him until practice actually started. Practice went on as usual. They all took their turns serving. Then it was Tobio's turn to serve. He smirked when he got a clear shot at his unsuspecting victim.<p>

Tobio thew the ball up in the air, preparing to jump. He leaped into the air and slammed his palm against the ball. The ball glided through the air at an impresses speed. Then it made contact with its target. Shoyo's face.

It slammed into the ginger's face with a loud _SMACK_. The ball ricocheted and went straight back to Tobio who caught it easily. Blood squirted from Shoyo's nose and he howled in pain. Yu and Tanaka erupted into laughter. Kei clasped his hand over his mouth and Tadashi snorted, trying to keep from laughing.

"Someone get him a towel!"

Shoyo held his hands over his nose to try and prevent anymore of his blood from getting on the floor. Kiyoko quickly got him a towel, bringing an extra one to place over the blood on the floor.

"Kageyama!" Daichi shouted. "Do a couple laps around the gym!"

"Sure!" Tobio called back, grinning smugly. He started jogging and as he passed Shoyo he sneered quietly, "Told ya that I'd get you back."

Shoyo was ready to tackle him to the ground then and there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Though his eyes were blurry with tears, he could still make out that Koshi was standing beside him.

"C'mon, Shoyo," he smiled gently and began herding him towards the door. "We'll sit in the club room until it stops bleeding."

The ginger nodded, allowing the older boy to guide him out of the gym. Once in the club room, Shoyo sank to the floor. Koshi used his water bottle to dampen a rag before crouching in front of the bleeding boy.

"Lemme see," Koshi gently grabbed Shoyo's wrist and pulled the towel away. His nose was still bleeding and he had a large red circle on his head from where the ball hit. Koshi touched the wet rag to the ginger's face, causing him to wince and pull away. "Sorry," he smiled apologetically.

"Stupid Kageyama..." Shoyo whimpered, wiping a few stray tears from his face.

"At least he'll stop trying to get you back," Koshi pointed out, dabbing the boy's nose with the rag. "Not that that makes it okay for him break your nose."

"It's broken!?" Shoyo's eyes went wide with alarm.

"No, no, it's not broken," Koshi chuckled. "It's just bleeding."

Shoyo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Suga." he smiled weakly.

"Heh, you're welcome." Koshi grinned and ruffled his hair.


End file.
